Rescued
by SerenaStrike
Summary: A story based around Ep. 14. A storm at Pension Misuzu's brings out a number of feelings. Tamaki/Haruhi. Lemon.


Tamaki Suoh awoke to the sound of thunder.

He shot up in the small bed. He was damp with sweat. For a second, he forgot where he was. Looking around the small room, he remembered the previous day. The twins had won the summer stay at Pension Misuzu's. This would be the Host Club's last night (sans Hikaru and Kaoru) here. Tamaki felt he had failed Haruhi by losing. Of course, this wouldn't stop him from staying in his family's cottage just down the road.

Tamaki glanced out the window. It was raining pretty hard. He could hear the wind blowing and the tree limbs hitting the side of the cottage.

He sighed and laid back down. He'd never get to sleep now. As he stretched himself out, he noticed his sheets were missing. In his sleep, he'd kicked them to the floor, where they lay in a pile. What sort of nightmare was he having to cause that?

It was on nights like this that he remembered his mother. When it rained, he would play the piano for her. She'd sit on the bench next to him as he tried to show her how to play a scale. They'd laugh when she'd hit a sour note. No matter how frail or sick she'd become, he could always make her smile.

He stared up at the ceiling and wondered where she was. After he left France, his mother had gone into hiding. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since. It was a surprise he even got the news at all, for his grandmother was the only one who kept tabs on the woman. And she despised Tamaki.

Tamaki believed his mother left to protect him. She wanted him to have the best life she could offer him. He thought about it often. She could be anywhere. Was she in a warm bed, dreaming right now? Or was she on the street, cold and begging for food? Or was she…dead?

No. He rarely allowed himself to think like that. _If that were the case, I'm sure someone would have contacted me by now._ Even so, he'd left himself a little shaken by the thought. That was his worst fear. He swallowed hard and looked out the window again.

The wind was blowing even harder and shook the whole cottage. Rain was pouring from the sky and thunder echoed through the tiny room. He cursed himself for thinking awful thoughts again. Why was he so scared? It was just another stormy night.

And then he remembered.

_Haruhi…_

With only his sweatpants on, he sped to the door, ripped it open, and dashed down the hallway.

Running on the carpet made his bare feet feel raw. He practically lunged down the stairs, almost tripping over his own legs. The dining hall lit up with lightning as he ran past the tables and chairs into the servants' quarters.

_How could I forget? She must be so scared_, he thought angrily to himself.

Her door was all the way at the end of the hall and to the right. Breathing hard, he flung the door open. It slammed against the adjoining wall, creating a smack loud enough to wake the whole cottage. He said a silent prayer, pleading that it didn't wake up Kyouya or Hani.

The bed was empty. The remaining sheets were tangled up at the end of the mattress. She was hiding.

"Haruhi."

No response. But underneath all the thunder, he heard the softest sobbing coming from the wardrobe at the corner of the room.

He edged toward the wardrobe door, which was slightly ajar. There was a small bundle of sheets keeping it from closing. His weight on the floor made slight squeaking noises. He knew she knew he was there. Why didn't she come out? She knew he would keep her safe.

He gripped the wooden door of the wardrobe and slowly pulled it open.

Even in the dark, he could see her perfect pale face. It stuck out from the sheets she covered herself in. Her cheeks were red and he could see a few tears sprinkled here and there. She was crying.

He knelt down in front of her. As he pushed the sheet away from her face, he cupped her burning cheek in his hand.

"Haruhi. It's okay. I'm here now." He wiped away a tear from her eye.

Finally, she opened her endless brown eyes. "Tamaki."

Her eyelashes were wet from tears. Her skin was hot from anxiety. He hated to see her in this state.

He delicately wrapped one arm around her shoulder and stuck the other one behind her knees, lifting her up. He carried her over to the bed and sat her on the edge. The thunder was subsiding, aside from the distant rumble. Even so, Haruhi was still a tangle of nerves; jumping at every move, shaking.

"Relax, Haruhi. It's almost over." He held her tightly as she shook. Her small body was encompassed by his arms.

And just as soon as it had begun, it was over.

Haruhi lifted herself away from Tamaki's arms. She shrugged off the blanked and pulled her legs into her chest. Her head rested on her arms. She looked right at Tamaki.

"Senpai, why did you come down here? I was just fine. I didn't need your help," she said, frustrated.

"Haruhi, you call cowering in a wardrobe 'fine'? I told you that you don't have to be afraid anymore. But you insist on locking yourself up all alone. You could've come to get me. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi." He pulled her to him, hugging her upper body. He felt her flannel nightshirt graze against his bare chest.

"I told you before, I can take care of myself. I couldn't just walk upstairs to get you, especially if you were asleep. Besides, I'm used to handling it this way. Don't worry about me, Senpai."

He held her by her shoulders and gave her a mixed look of confusion and worry. "But I do, Haruhi. I worry about you all the time. You're so brave, but sometimes you don't know what you're up against. You just act without thinking and it scares me. Just the thought of you getting hurt…You're more important to me than anything," he said, looking down to the floor and back up to her.

"Tamaki…," said Haruhi, shutting her eyes. She tried to hide her welling eyes.

"No, Haruhi. You don't have to make an excuse. I know our relationship isn't exactly mutual, but you don't have to say it."

"Senpai, listen. I do care about you. I really do. I've never felt so protected in my entire life. Nobody has ever held me during a storm before. Except you. Nobody has ever cared to dress me up, ask my feelings, or rummage through my knowledge of commoners' games. Except you. Without you, I'd still be awkward, lonely Haruhi. And I wouldn't have all my wonderful friends in the Host Club. You rescued me, Senpai."

She looked up at Tamaki, her wide eyes shining and smiling that Haruhi smile.

He was speechless. He wrapped her with both arms and held her to his chest. Haruhi never wanted to be held more by anyone in her life. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat speeding. Why was he so nervous?

Tamaki knew what he was about to do. He pulled back slightly and looked into Haruhi's liquid eyes.

"Haruhi…You trust me, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" She stared at him , genuinely confused.

"What if I kissed you right now? No warning. What would you do?"

She panicked. _What?_ Before she could answer, his lips were on hers. His perfect, soft lips. Before she had time to enjoy what he was doing, he pulled back and looked at her, almost frightened. He thought she had looked just as shocked.

Suddenly, she realized what he was trying to say. He cared about her, so much that he loved her. It was more than simply friends. But what was she trying to say?

Haruhi had never felt more right about anything. She loved him. She knew it. She'd known it for a long time, but she was so scared to admit it. He thought of her as a daughter, not a lover. But only if she'd paid more attention. She could have seen… Everything he did, he did it for her.

"Tamaki…," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Tamaki leaned into her, forcing her on her back beneath the headboard. His lips connected with hers as they descended into the sheets.

Tamaki had his left arm draped behind the small of her back, his right holding himself over her. She slid her arms around his neck and clasped her hands behind his head. He was exploring every part of her mouth. She arched her back and moaned into the kiss.

"Tamaki," she sighed. He leaned back to look at her. Haruhi responded by wrapping her leg around his waist, keeping him right where she wanted him. Tamaki wasn't a reader of signals by any means, but he could tell what she was trying to do. She wanted to take it further.

"Haruhi…you're killing me," he whispered. He looked down at her. She knew that look. He was desperate. Haruhi decided to tease him a bit more. She took her right hand and slid it down his muscular side. When she got to the top of his pants, she dipped a finger inside and back out. He hissed and leaned his head back. She could begin to feel him against her. He closed his eyes.

"Mmm…you know…two people can play this game…" With that, he took his right hand and slid it under her shirt. His thumb grazed the side of her breast. He could almost feel her nipples becoming taut with his touch.

"Uhh…Tamaki." Haruhi moaned again. He was certainly good at what he did. Almost too good…

"Tamaki…What exactly have you done with the guests of the host club?," Haruhi asked, holding him back for a moment. Tamaki seemed shocked.

"Haruhi! Are you implying what I think you're implying? I am a gentleman! I would never stoop that low."

Haruhi giggled. "So you've never fooled around with a guest?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, necessarily. I do know how to please a woman, as I'm sure you can tell. But I've never done what we're about to do." With a sincerity she'd never seen before, Tamaki looked directly into her eyes.

"What are we about to do?," Haruhi asked coyly.

Instead of the over-exaggerated response she expected, Tamaki unbuttoned the flannel from her increasingly hot skin. She lifted herself for a split second while he wadded it up and flung it to the floor. He placed simple kisses right down her front. She could tell he was purposely staying away from her breasts.

"Tamaki…ooh…stop teasing me…," Haruhi begged again as she arched her back.

He looked up for a second. "I'm a host member. It's my job."

Haruhi waited for him to reach his destination, but he paused right before he reached her bottom stomach.

She looked down at him, her nerves on edge. He was looking at her with a smirk. Haruhi gasped. She'd never wanted anyone to touch her so badly. Instead, he kissed back up her middle and to her right breast. She felt him slide his tongue along the bottom. She shivered.

He took the taut nipple in his mouth and sucked. She felt her skin run along his perfect teeth. She moaned and held his head against her, urging him to continue. His left had was attending to the other side of her body, pinching her nipple and kneading the skin.

Tamaki eventually strayed from her chest and moved to her collarbone. He alternated between licking and sucking, enjoying the loud moans from her. His mouth moved to her ear.

"If you continue to be so loud, Haruhi, the rest of the club might hear you. I don't want them to be jealous. After all, it's my name you'll be screaming," he whispered. It just made Haruhi all the louder.

"Tamaki…" It was the only word she could muster.

"I'll take care of you, darling. Trust me." He slid his hand down her front. He traced a line from her belly button to her slit. He was surprised at how wet she was. "You must really be enjoying yourself."

"Uhhh…" Haruhi's mind could no longer comprehend basic language. Tamaki had fried all her wiring.

He took his index finger and slid it into her core. She moaned and wriggled against him. He loved the way she panted against his neck. "Oh…Tamaki…please…"

He'd never been harder in his entire life. Haruhi could feel him against her leg. He was desperate. It made her feel slightly powerful. She did this to him. She made him groan in her ear and whisper her name. She smiled to herself.

"Haruhi…I want you," he whispered, "more than anything."

"Then take me."

It took Tamaki only a few seconds to process this order. In no time flat, his flannel pants were on the floor and he was holding himself over her, waiting for her command. He gazed at her body, in awe. He, Tamaki Suoh, was on top of Haruhi Fujioka. He was going to make love to her. The thoughts put him in a dream-like state.

"It's okay, Tamaki. I want this. I want you."

With those words, he slid into her hot center. She gasped and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know if she should look at him or not. What was he feeling? She felt uncomfortable, but not the over-bearing pain she'd heard about. He glanced at her, wondering how she felt as well. She was so tight over him, he thought he would lose it right there.

Another gasp was heard as he slid back out and in again. Haruhi slid her hand down to her clit, thinking it might help. Watching her do so made him moan in pleasure.

"Haruhi…"

She leaned her head back and gasped as he slid in and out once more. It helped if she moved her hips with his. He began moving slightly faster. She rubbed herself more and more.

"Tamaki…faster…" Her other hand was grasping her breast. She threw her head back as he moved.

"Haruhi…are you getting closer?" He leaned forward and whispered against her neck. All she did was whimper. She felt him pulsating inside of her. Her walls squeezed around him. His breathing was hot and restless against her throat.

"Please…yes…Tamaki…"

He moved even faster. His thrusting drove her wild. She grasped his thigh. She was almost there. His breathing got faster and faster. He leaned up and let his head fall back. A loud groan came from his throat.

"Oh…Haruhi…come on…."

She felt her body, pent up with energy. And then, a release. She lifted her hips and spread her legs wider. Her hands grasped at the sheets, his hips, her breasts…anything she could get a hold of. She had no idea her voice could be so loud.

His mouth was open, the moans came out. They were both breathing hard, whispering 'I love you'.

He lay on top of her, gasping. She rolled him off and put her hand to her beating heart. Tamaki grabbed her hand and put it to his chest. They looked at each other and smiled.

"See what you do to me?"

Haruhi smiled back. "I'm the same. Feel mine!"

They laughed softly to each other, still catching their breath.

--------------

After they got over the surrealism of the situation, Tamaki turned on his side to look at her.

She looked back. "…What?"

"I have a question."

She sighed. Of course he did.

"Ask away." Feeling self-conscious, she lifted the bed sheet over her chest.

"If you wouldn't have broken that vase, do you think you'd come to the host club?" asked Tamaki, as dawn peeked in through the window.

"Honestly? No."

"Why?" He looked at her sincerely as she traced lines on his bare chest, leading down to his waist.

"Because that sort of think doesn't really appeal to me."

"So you're saying you hate what you do!?"

She smiled. "No, no Tamaki. It's just not something I would normally do. Plus, if I was a guest, we wouldn't be able to do this."

Smirking at the look on his face, she slid her leg around him and ravaged the man she loved for a second time. She never once noticed the thunder rolling in the distance.


End file.
